Lazos
by Nerea-chan
Summary: Lucy aprovecha la ocasión para fortalecer los lazos que tiene con Juvia. ¿Podra? *Mal resumen* Protagonistas: Lucy y Juvia. (Espero poder escribir más historias con estas dos :p)


_**Bueno, un nuevo One-shot de Fairy Tail, pero esta vez los personajes serán Juvia y Lucy. Espero que lo disfruten n.n**_

_***Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima***_

_**-Dialogo.**_

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**(Comentarios/aclaraciones del autor)**_

_**Lazos**_

Desperté temprano como acostumbraba, al verme al espejo vi que mi cabello estaba hecho un estropajo. Odiaba levantarme y verlo así. Me encamine al baño, despojándome de mi piyama en el camino. Ate mi cabello en una suerte de rodete y me hundí en la calidez de mi bañera, el agua sí que se sentía bien.

Al acabar de higienizarme, me peine y vestí para ir finalmente al gremio. Por algún motivo sentí que era un buen día. Al entrar la cálida sonrisa de Mirajane me recibe.

-Lucy-san, buen día. Se ve de muy buen humor.-Sonrió la albina.

-Mira-chan, buen día.-Le respondí.-Si, por cierto, ¿Lo has visto a Natsu?

-Mmm…-Vi como hacia memoria poniendo el dedo en su barbilla. Ese adorable gesto hizo que más de un hombre soltara un suspiro, era realmente sorprendente lo que podía hacer con tan solo una mueca.

-Creo que se ha ido afuera con Gray, si no me equivoco deben estar compitiendo nuevamente.-Respondió guiñándome, yo en cambio suspire. ¿Cuándo iban a parar con sus estupideces? Le agradecí y comencé a mirar alrededor, curiosamente encontré que Juvia estaba en una de las mesas tomando una bebida. ¿Por qué no estaba tras Gray? De cualquier manera, era la oportunidad perfecta para fortalecer el vínculo de amistad, o crear uno en caso de que no exista.

-Juvia, buen día.-Salude alegremente. Al girarse, vi que su rostro era cómicamente terrorífico. Sin evitarlo, solté un gritillo.

-Rival de amor…-Soltó como de costumbre. "¿Cuándo dejara eso?" Pensé mientras suspiraba.

-Juvia, deja eso. Por cierto, ¿Te encuentras bien? Es raro ver que no estas tras Gray.

-Juvia necesita pensar, a Juvia le está costando hacer que Gray-sama demuestre sus sentimientos…-Dijo demostrando un aura entre negra y violeta. A veces entendía como se sentía.

Decidí sentarme a su lado, quizá podía ayudarla con su problema. Solo espero que no quiera atacarme o algo por el estilo.

-Juvia, sé que es difícil y más cuando Gray es un tsundere, pero no por eso debes dejar de intentarlo.

Por unos momentos me miro curiosa.

-¿Por qué rival de amor ayuda a Juvia?

-Juvia, ya deja de decirme 'Rival de amor', solo dime Lucy. Tampoco 'Lucy-san' solo Lucy.-Le reproche.-En cuanto al porque te ayudo, es porque quiero que entiendas que somos amigas y también que se cómo te sientes.-Dije finalmente, bajando la mirada melancólicamente.

-Lucy, no le diga a Juvia que gusta….-Dijo tapando su boca. "Juvia, por lo que más quieras, ni se te ocurra gritar que me gusta Natsu" dije mentalmente. Trague duro al ver como volvía a abrir la boca.

-NO LE DIGA A JUVIA QUE TAMBIÉN GUSTA DE GRAY-SAMA-Grito. Fue inevitable caer hacia atrás, esa chica sí que tenía una imaginación asombrosa.

-No, Juvia, ya te dije que no me gusta Gray.-Dije riendo nerviosa.

-Entonces, Lucy gusta de…-Aquí vamos de nuevo. La mire a ver si ahora si daba en el blanco. ¿Tan obvia podía ser a veces? Volví a tragar duro.

-Entonces Lucy gusta de juvia. No, otra vez 'pandemónium'-Respondió esta vez tapándose la boca sorprendida e imaginando cosas. Volví a caer nuevamente hacia atrás.

-Juvia, deja esa imaginación tranquila.-La rete, no podía evitarlo, cuando quería era una chica realmente graciosa.-Si me gusta alguien, pero no es Gray ni tampoco tú, juvia.-Le respondí dejándola más tranquila.-Lo que importa es que no te des por vencida con lo que sientes.

Juvia solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y apretar su traje con ambas manos. Sentía su angustia, sus esfuerzos en vano y sobre todo, su dolor. Quería abrazarla, contenerla, pero primero saber que causaba todo eso en ella. Si bien principalmente la causa era el tonto de Gray, algo la debía estar molestando de sobremanera.

-Juvia a veces siente que hay rencor por aquella vez cuando debíamos secuestrarte Lucy. A veces, Juvia se siente una molestia, como si no encajara aquí en Fairy tail. También que ese es el motivo por el cual Gray-sama no corresponde sus sentimientos.-Trago seco aguantando las ganas de llorar. ¿Realmente Juvia pensaba eso de todos nosotros?-Juvia siente lo de aquella vez, Lucy-san. Juvia solo estaba siguiendo órdenes, no quería dañarla.

No pude contenerme, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas. "Tonta" Me decía una y otra vez.

-Juvia, te dije que solo me llamaras 'Lucy'…-Dije tratando de reprocharla.-Nadie, y espero que entiendas bien, nadie en este gremio te odia. Entiendo que hayas seguido órdenes, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora eres parte de Fairy Tail y somos una familia.-La abrace aún más fuerte, si es que podía después de apretarla tanto entre mis brazos.- Nadie aquí te odia, desde que entraste has sido de mucha ayuda. En cuando a Gray, él no te odia. Solo dale tiempo para que logre aclarar lo que siente. Quizá solo está confundido y es invadido por sentimientos nuevos.-Finalice sonriéndole. Vi que ni en un momento quito sus ojos de los míos. Limpie sus lágrimas para que nadie la vea triste.

-Lucy…-Dijo y con el puño limpio las lágrimas restantes.-Gracias…-Y tras esto me abrazo.

Correspondí, sintiendo que podía estar tranquila. Al fin sentía que Juvia y yo éramos verdaderamente amigas.

-Hey, Luce.-Escuche el grito de Natsu que recién entraba al Gremio.

-¿Están bien?-Dijo esta vez Gray. Mire a Juvia preocupada y está en cambio me respondió con una sonrisa.

-De maravilla, Gray-sama. Juvia y Lucy solo hablaban como buenas amigas.-Dijo sonriéndole, cosa que extraño a Gray. Reí ante todo esto, después de todo era una escena sumamente adorable.

-Bien, entonces qué tal si vamos a una misión los cuatro-Interrumpió como de costumbre Natsu, que paso sus brazos por mis hombros y los de Juvia. Ambas no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos. Ella porque iría a una misión junto con su amado 'Gray-sama'. Yo, porque Natsu estaba muy cerca mío.

-Hey, flama idiota, quita tus manos de Juvia, ¿acaso no ves que la estas inquietando?

-¿Qué dijiste princesa de hielo?

Bufe frustrada. ¿Cuándo pararían con todo eso? Para mi sorpresa, sentí que Juvia me tomo de la mano y tiro de ella para llevarme al tablón de anuncios.

-Vamos Lucy, Juvia cree que sería lo mejor elegir la misión ahora, además servirá para su renta.-Sonrió.

Reí rendida y apreté su mano.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Después de todo esta misión ayudaría a fortaleces lazos. Quizá los de Juvia y Gray, quizá los de Natsu y yo, inclusive los de Natsu y Gray. Pero más que nada, para fortaleces los lazos de amistad de Juvia y míos.

_**Bueno, aquí finaliza otro fanfict. Espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, duda, consejo o lo que sea es bienvenido. Nos vemos!**_


End file.
